¿Romance? O ¿Broma? Mejor Romance
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: No sabía si lo que sentía era romance o simplemente era una de las tantas bromas de su compañero despistado. Tal vez era alguna de las dos cosas. Aunque era mejor el romance. ¿Era romance o broma? –Dedicado: Angy por su cumpleaños-


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **La era de "AnZuZu Dragneel" ha empezado con su primer fanfic psst! El 101.**_

 _ **Un fanfic muy especial y dedicado a una amiga. Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ella. Así que espero que te guste.**_

 _ **Dedicado a: Angy Fernandez (Funny Angy77) Gracias por apoyarme y estar ahí. ¡Felicidades!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

La noche estaba llegando al fin. Las luces que adornaban las calles venían acompañando al ambiente. Un ambiente tranquilo y para cierta rubia que emprendía camino a su casa, despues de una larga semana de misiones, para tomarse un largo y relajante baño.

Últimamente había tomado muchas misiones, era bueno puesto que tendría dinero para varias cosas, entre ellas la renta, comida y ropa, y en parte era raro. Su compañero pelirrosa se había estado comportando un tanto... ¿Caballeroso?

-¡Espera Lucy!

Y hablando del rey de roma. Volteo a sus espaldas para ver a su compañero despidiéndose del gremio y corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Te acompaño a tu casa!

Un ligero golpeteo se hizo presente en su pecho. Y sus mejillas se habían pintado ligeramente de rojo. ¿Por qué diablos estaba haciendo todo esto? ¿Acaso era una maldita broma? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de las ilusiones que le estaba dando? Porque, sí, no lo iba a negar, porque ese chico se había ganado su corazón y con tanta caballerosidad se lo estaba ganando cada vez más.

Primero había sido abrirle la puerta y dejarla pasar primero, nada raro en realidad. Despues le había cedido el asiento en el tren, claro que despues cayo desmayado pero había pasado algo curioso, le había agarrado la mano y no la soltó aun despues de haber llegado al lugar donde le diría información. Algo que empezó a subir de rareza.

Le compartió su comida, ¡Su comida! Si bien era sabido que la comida no se compartía y el pelirrosa era un poco envidioso en esto pero con ella había compartido su comida. Realmente sentía que el chico estaba enfermo.

Y ahora la estaba acompañando a su casa. Realmente le había pasado algo a su compañero.

-Tierra llamando a Lucy

Reacciono al sentir la mano del chico en su hombro.

-Lo siento, solo andaba pensando

-Esta bien que pienses demasiado pero procura no hacerlo a la mitad del camino cuando todos te estén viendo porque no te mueves

Y le dedico una sonrisa, bien, algo más que se estaba volviendo cotidiano en el, eran las sonrisas que solamente le daba a ella. Bastaba mucho decir que no le incomodaba, en realidad, le gustaban.

-Pero que tal si antes de ir a tu casa vamos a dar un paseo

-¿Un paseo? ¿A esta hora?

-Claro que si, las mejores cosas son mostradas en la noche, veras que las calles cambian cuando anochece

-No lo se

-Vamos, todo lo que quieras, yo lo invito

Tomo la mano de ella sin darle oportunidad de responder y camino hasta el centro de Magnolia. Y tenía razón, había muchas personas fuera y muchos puestos.

Siguió caminando de la mano del pelirrosa mientras seguía observando a los alrededores. Pararon de caminar hasta llegar a un puesto de comida.

-Me gustaría comprar algo en este lugar, ¿Hay algo que se te antoje?

La chica se poso a un lado y vio lo que vendían, no se decidía que pedir así que decidió pedir lo mismo que su compañero y al momento de pagar él, la detuvo y saco el dinero de su cartera.

-Acepta mi dinero, Natsu

-Claro que no, yo te dije que te iba a invitar así que no es necesario

Y otra vez estaba su caballerosidad. Ella acepto y camino hasta llegar a una mesita cercana para comer.

El silencio que se había formado, era un poco incomodo. Ella termino de comer y se le quedo mirando al chico por un largo rato, hasta que vio como el chico termino de comer y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se paró de su asiento seguida del pelirrosa, siguieron caminando por los pequeños puestos. En especial a un pequeño puesto que vendía baratijas, entre todas, a la chica le había gustado un pequeño collar, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el chico y se la compro.

-Vamos Lucy, se que te gusto

-Pero es que ya has hecho mucho

-¿Y que tiene? Vi que no dejabas de comprarlo así que decidí comprarlo y ahora te lo estoy regalando

Ella suspiro pesadamente, cada vez era más difícil de entender el comportamiento de su amigo. Se dio la vuelta para que le pudiera poner el pequeño collar. Una vez que termino de ponerlo en el cuello ella volteo y lo miro a los ojos, decidida y al fin salieron las palabras de su boca.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

El chico la miro un poco extraño, solo movió sus hombros arriba y le sonrió.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?

-¿Porque piensas que me pasa algo?

-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, solamente quiero saber que es lo que te pasa

Otro silencio se formo despues de eso, pasaban los minutos y el mago más desastroso no hablaba. Ella rendida, solo dio la vuelta cansada y empezó a caminar a su casa.

-Natsu idiota

Sus ojos soltaban lagrimas hasta que sintió un brazo en su hombro y se giro para ver a su compañero.

-Lo lamento Lucy es solo que...

-¿Solo que?, ¡De repente eres un desastre pero cuando estás conmigo te comportas de una forma caballerosa y cariñosa!, ¡Solo estás haciendo que me confunda mas y que me ilusiones! ¡Si esto es una maldita broma, déjame decirte que puedes dejar de hacerlo y marcharte!

El solo se quedo paralizado, soltó un largo suspiro y la jalo hacia él, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de ella. Sentía como ella quería alejarlo pero sabía que era inútil, el era más fuerte. Rendida, dejo caer sus brazos mientras sentía la respiración del chico en su cuello.

-Eres rara e inteligente pero no puedo creer que aun no te das cuenta de lo que me está pasando contigo a mi lado

-N-Natsu...

Ella susurro y sintió cuando la separo de el. Sus ojos cafés se fijaron en los tranquilos ojos jade de él. Se acerco lentamente hasta posar su frente con la maga que aun estaba en sus brazos.

-Y luego dicen que el idiota aquí soy yo…

-¡Oye!

Soltó una pequeña risita, hasta ese momento ella se dio cuenta de la cercanía que estaba. Sus narices rozaban y su aliento chocaba con ella.

-Muchos me dijeron que era un idiota al no darme cuenta, también me querían golpear pero todos me dijeron que debía de hacer

Ella no aguanto más y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti desde hace algún tiempo y que si quería que tú te enamoraras de mi entonces debía de comportarme contigo, acompañarte a tu casa, tomarte de la mano y abrazarte…

Sintió como el abrazo se había cerrado más.

-Comprarte o pagar lo que quisieras

Recordó cuando la arrastro al puesto de comida o cuando le compro el pequeño collar que ahora descansaba en su cuello.

-Protegerte, aunque eso lo hago siempre y siempre lo haría, no tendría ningún problema con protegerte

Volvió a recordar las misiones que había tenido. No se separaba de su lado en ningún momento. O cuando miro de mala gana a un chico que sin querer había tocado los muslos de ella "Sin querer" y no se detuvo hasta darle un merecido.

-Y lo más importante, besarte hasta que no respires

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que él se acerco lentamente a ella. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y ella sintió la presión de unos labios con los suyos. Eran tan suaves y cálidos, mientras que los de ella eran frágiles y dulces.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero fue el tiempo necesario para que ambos se separaran por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Ella con un sutil sonrojo y el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que dime Lucy, ¿Ya te has enamorado de mí?

Vio los ojos suplicantes de él. Ahora entendía todas las razones. Ahora entendía porque él se estaba comportando de esa manera. Ahora entendía porque su corazón no dejaba de latir cuando él hacia todas esas cosas.

-Eres lindo haciendo o no las cosa que haces conmigo, eres fuerte y valiente, siempre me proteges cuando estoy en peligro y siempre has estado ahí para mi

Subió una de sus manos a la mejilla del pelirrosa.

-Y aun así con todo lo que hemos pasado yo empecé a sentir algo por ti, me gusta que eres tierno y considerado

Se volvió acercar a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Aun así yo me enamore de ti tal vez en el mismo momento que tú te enamoraste de mí

Y con estas palabras el mago choco con desesperación sus labios con los de ella. Había empezado como un beso desesperado, las manos de ella habían subido hasta el cuello de él, jalando ligeramente los cabellos.

Una vez que se separaron, volvieron a juntar sus frentes y empezaron a reír.

-Te amo Lucy

-Te amo Natsu

Y sus labios se volvieron a juntar.

¿Quién pensaría que realmente no lo tenía tanto de idiota?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-Valla flamita, quien pensaría que si te funcionaria

Al día siguiente despues de su declaración, ambos magos habían entrado muy agarrados de la mano. Si de por si él no se separaba de ella, mucho menos ahora sabiendo que al fin era suya.

-Solo es para que veas que tu también lo lograrías con Juvia

El gremio entero empezó a reír, el mago de hielo enfurecido se iba acercar a pelear, el pelirrosa no iba a desaprovechar esa pelea, por lo que la típica pelea empezó con ellos.

-¡Así se hace Lu-chan!

-Quien pensaría que el idiota de Natsu si nos hiciera caso

-Quien pensaría que realmente lo lograría Natsu

-Mejor dicho que ambos lo lograron

Mientras la mayoría de los hombres empezaban a pelear entre ellos y más con cierto pelirrosa que se encontraba mas energético que nada, las mujeres conversaban entre ellas y felicitaban a cierta rubia por al fin declararse al despistado mago.

-¡Idiotas, Lucy es solo mía!

-¡Nadie te está diciendo lo contrario idiota!

Y mientras el maestro rompía en llanto al ver el desastre en su gremio. Este había sido un inicio para una vida más desastrosa en la vida de los mismos. En especial para ciertos magos.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**

 ** _Nos vemos a la próxima._**

 ** _Y felicidades Angy, que cumplas más._**

 ** _Reviews!?_**

* * *

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 8 de agosto de 2016_**


End file.
